Dinner with the In-Laws
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: After Severa comes back to Ylisse along with her family by her side, Robin and Cordelia invite them over for dinner in order to catch up.


**Greetings yet again! Wow, I can't believe that I managed to finish another fic in one day! I absolutely love Severa and Subaki being together, as well as Robin and Cordelia. Oh, also, I had this fic in mind for the longest time, not because it was a request. Just had to say that. Once again, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The night sky shone brightly on the Ylissean capital of Ylisstol. On the outskirts of the city laid a home where Robin and his family resided in. He, his wife Cordelia, their young daughters 2-year-old Severa and baby Morgan, as well as the Morgan from the future were eating dinner. However, they had some interesting guests over.

The Severa of the future had just recently come back from her journey to another world where she and her friends Inigo and Owain had thwarted the silent dragon Anankos from laying ruin to the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. Once her work was done, Severa was ready to depart from that world until her husband Subaki and their daughter Caeldori asked her what was going on with her since she was acting odd. Severa had tearfully explained to them that she wasn't who they thought she was, and that she had to return to her own world.

Despite it all, her new family chose to stick by her side. When they arrived to Ylisstol, Severa had encountered her parents, and that was when she had introduced them to her husband and daughter. Because of the shock of their future daughter being married and having a child who had transitioned to adulthood so quickly, Robin and Cordelia simply invited them over for dinner so that they could explain themselves better.

As they ate, Subaki noticed that his wife's father had kept on giving him glances. Robin had assured to his son-in-law that he wasn't one of those over-protective father types because he abhorred that trait, but Subaki couldn't help but feel doubtful about it.

"Thank you for the fish, mother. It was very delicious." The older Morgan commented.

"My pleasure, sweetie. It was a Valmese specialty." Cordelia replied as she smiled happily at her future daughter.

"Valm, that's a word that I haven't heard in a long time." Severa commented.

"It has been a while, indeed," Cordelia said, still a bit irked that her daughter didn't tell them that she was going away, "though I wished that you would have told us that you were leaving."

Severa drew her hands up in defense. "Hey, it was an important task, ok? Besides, what's done is done."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound as if I was scolding you. I completely understand your reasons." Cordelia apologized, laughing sheepishly in the process.

"Severa, Subaki," Robin said, taking a sip of his drink afterwards, "how did you two meet? I'm certain that my wife is dying to hear about it."

Morgan's demeanor became excited because she wanted to know how her older sister managed to settle down with someone as perfect as Subaki. "I wanna hear, too."

Severa and Subaki looked at each other for a bit, mainly due to the fact that their first encounter wasn't entirely pleasant.

"You see," Subaki started as he fiddled with his ponytail, "we've met on a ship."

"Oh, that's actually-" Cordelia tried to reply until her oldest daughter interrupted her.

"While stranded at a frozen sea. You forgot about that part," Severa added as she had a stern look on her face, "also, we were fighting against each other."

Robin's eyes shot up, trying his best to control his anger. "You fought against my daughter?!"

"Robin, please restrain yourself." Cordelia lightly pleaded to her husband.

"Yes, but it was because her princess tried to endanger me and my friends' lives!" Subaki reasoned to his father-in-law, recalling the time when the eldest princess of Nohr had made an attempt at Corrin's life. He couldn't help but fear for his life simply due to being in Robin's presence.

"Dad, stop. I had orders, and I simply followed it. Nonetheless, we all survived in the end. Even though I lost the fight." Severa explained further, which didn't ease Robin one bit after hearing the last part.

"Oh, so you were hurt, after all." Robin concluded, clenching a bit hard on his glass until Cordelia told him to stop it.

"Regardless, everything turned out just fine." Morgan commented happily, trying to cheer her father up.

Cordelia nodded in response as she turned her gaze at her granddaughter, still feeling odd that they bear an uncanny resemblance to one another. "I still want to know, though. Just how are you all grown up?"

"After I was born, mother and father placed me in a deeprealm since the war was too dangerous to raise a child under normal circumstances. With time going by faster, I became an adult much sooner. Don't worry, mother and father would visit me so that I wouldn't feel lonely." Caeldori explained.

"A deeprealm? That's pretty intriguing." Robin commented. He felt as though Miriel and Laurent would be interested in studying the so-called deeprealms.

"I have to take you shopping someday. Don't worry, your aunt Morgan has you covered." Morgan told her niece, giving her a wink.

"Let me guess, you're going to use dad's money, right?" Severa replied.

"Actually, not anymore. When I'm not reading tomes with father, I work at a bakery. Father was elated to know that his money would be safe from my grasp." Morgan revealed to her older sister, with Robin nodding heavily due to the instances of his money being used up so rapidly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool of you, Morgan." Severa complimented to her younger sister.

"Sorry to change the topic but," Robin interjected after reminding himself that Severa's platinum white hair color had changed during her journey, "I miss your old hair color."

"Yeah, same here, but I've gotten used to it. Sorry make you feel left out, daddy." Severa said.

Robin reassured his older daughter that he was fine about it. "No worries. I completely understand your reasoning behind it."

"Just what happened in the other world?" Cordelia asked.

Severa sighed but she relented to her mother's request. "Owain, Inigo and I were tasked to defeat an evil dragon that was trying to ruin two kingdoms by making them blame each other. We had to change our appearances and names in order to avoid suspicion but," she eyed at her husband and daughter "that didn't work out well when we tried to leave."

"Do you miss your friends from the other world?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I do, but I'm happy to be with my family. Ok, that was too mushy of me to say." Severa responded as she put her hand on her face. She did truly miss Camilla, Beruka, as well the rest of her Nohrian and Hoshidan friends.

"We're not judging you on that, pumpkin," Robin reassured until he turned his direction at Subaki, "so, what was your occupation in your world?"

"Well, I was and still am a sky knight. Your daughter has said that your world's pegasus don't allow men to ride on them, but in my world, you just needed to have a pure heart to tame them. My skills are to that of perfection." Subaki happily explained, much to the chagrin of Severa and Caeldori.

Cordelia couldn't help but feel a connection to her son-in-law due to being regarded as perfect in her field of work. "I'm interested to work with you someday, you and Caeldori. Maybe how we use pegasus in battle is quite different, as well."

"It would be an honor to work with you, grandmother." Caeldori responded in joy.

"O-oh, of course." Cordelia said, feeling flustered at the thought of being called 'grandmother' despite her young age.

"Still, I wish we could've attended your wedding." Robin brought up, feeling bummed that he and his family were not able to witness Severa's wedding.

"Caeldori has us covered on that, in a way." Severa mentioned, which had everyone aside from Subaki and Caeldori entirely confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Morgan insisted for her older sister to elaborate.

Severa and Subaki gestured for Caeldori to explain herself.

"You see," Caeldori began as she proceeded to blush, "I have a boyfriend whose name is Shigure."

Robin and Cordelia eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. Even their granddaughter was in a relationship. They prayed to Naga that Caeldori wouldn't say that she had a child, as well.

"W-who is this Shigure?" Robin stuttered as he rubbed his temple.

"He's Inigo's kid." Severa simply stated.

"Inigo has a child, too?" Cordelia asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Correction, two children. A son and a daughter." Severa replied.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better." Morgan chirped in delight.

"Just one thing, Subaki." Robin asked his son-in-law, deciding to change the topic yet again.

"Anything you need, sir." Subaki gladly said, a smile on his face.

"Robin is fine but anyway," Robin proceeded to give Subaki a smirk, "treat my daughter well or you'll feel the wrath of the fell dragon."

"W-wait, your father was a dragon?!" Subaki asked his wife, wondering to know if his father-in-law was being serious or not.

"No, gods no! All he had was the power of one. That's a different story to be told some other time." Severa answered in an annoyed tone. "Also, no over-protective dad mode."

"Sorry, pumpkin. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. But rest assured, Subaki. I know that you're a responsible man." Robin stated.

"Thank you, Robin. Rest easy that I'll protect Severa and Caeldori even if it costs me my life." Subaki declared with pride.

"That's not advisable. Due to a past experience that I went through." Robin replied, vaguely bringing up his self-sacrifice when he slayed Grima for good.

Before Subaki could ask, Severa decided that it was another story to be told later. "That can wait."

"We're not really a normal family, Subaki. I hope that you're okay with that." Cordelia said.

"It's fine. I'm happy to meet you all. Although I miss my homeland along with my friends, I know that my time in Ylisse will be an interesting experience, for me and Caeldori." Subaki proclaimed.

"Maybe we could take a trip to Chon'sin. The country is quite similar to Hoshido." Severa mentioned.

"I like the sound of that." Subaki agreed to his wife's recommendation.

"Well, I hope you don't mind us tagging along if you do consider on going." Robin said.

Severa felt as though her mother and father were trying to intrude in her life now that she was back. "Gods. Is this a way for you to monitor if Subaki is going to do something devious to me? He's an honest man for Naga's sake!"

"It's not like that, dear. We thought that it would be a good opportunity to spend more time with each other. Your father and I didn't mean to sound intrusive." Cordelia reasoned to her older daughter.

In hindsight, Severa felt a bit terrible of her to snap that way. Her parents just wanted to bond as a family. "Look, of course all of you can join us, "she then looked at her father's direction, "but don't do anything that would make you regret your decision."

"Of course, pumpkin." Robin agreed to Severa's terms.

"You have a lovely family, Selena," Subaki said until he realized that he used his wife's pseudonym, "Oh sorry, Severa."

Severa sighed in response but she couldn't blame him as much. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Selena?" Robin, Cordelia, and Morgan said on unison.

"Selena was a name that I went by in the other world. That's all that I will say." Severa answered.

After a while, they decided that it was time to call it a night. Severa, Subaki, and Caeldori were given blankets and pillows since they had to sleep in the living room. Originally, they were going to stay the night at a hotel, but Robin and Cordelia had insisted for them to think otherwise.

"Ok, you guys rest easy, and no funny business." Robin had warned to Severa and Subaki.

"Dad! Gods, you can be so over-protective, I swear." Severa groaned in annoyance. Sometimes, she wondered as to how her father could be such a legendary tactician despite his demeanor.

"What does he mean by that?" Caeldori asked innocently.

"Nothing!" Severa replied hastily.

With that, Robin and Cordelia went into their room, taking the younger Severa and Morgan along, as well. The older Morgan stayed for a bit with Severa and her family.

"You're here to stay for good this time, right, Sev?" Morgan asked by using her older sister's nickname.

Severa walked towards her younger sister, giving her a tight hug afterwards. "Yes, Morgan. I'm not leaving your guys' side ever again."

Morgan reciprocated the hug with the same intensity, feeling as though tears were falling from her eyes. "Thank you, Sev."

"Now then," Severa began as she wiped the tears from Morgan's eyes, "get some sleep, because we have a lot of catching up to do."

With a nod, Morgan hugged Severa again before she took off to her room.

Afterwards, Severa and her family made themselves comfortable by huddling together with their blankets and pillows.

"This day was interesting, to say the very least." Subaki commented as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but don't expect for it to be your very last. There's more to come." Severa replied as she hugged her husband.

"I'm looking forward to the coming days." Caeldori said, wondering just how much she would learn from her grandmother.

"Ok, let's call it a night. I love you two." Severa had told Subaki and Caeldori, the both of them nodding in response.

Severa was wondering just how Inigo and Owain were handling their family reunions. She thought that theirs couldn't be as wacky as hers. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her husband.

"Your father isn't really a fell dragon, right?"

"Goodnight, Subaki." Severa simply replied.

Yeah, her family reunion would outshine her companions' by a long shot.


End file.
